


100 Fantasies from the Charma Sutra (Owned)

by Musyc



Series: 100 Fantasies From the Charma Sutra [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Claiming, Clothed Sex, Collars, Community: lover100, Draco Malfoy - character, Established Relationship, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Jewelry, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco work their way through 100 fantasies. (020 - Owned)</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Fantasies from the Charma Sutra (Owned)

Draco draped the soft velvet ribbon around Hermione's neck, tying it off at her nape. He settled his hands on her shoulders as she let her hair fall down her back. He adjusted the dragon pendant hanging from the ribbon to make certain that it lay precisely in the notch of her throat between her collar bones.

Hermione smiled at him and touched the pendant before reaching up to twine her arms around his neck. "Putting your symbol on me, Mister Malfoy?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with humor.

Draco nodded and bent to rub the tip of his nose against hers. He brushed his lips over her cheek to capture her mouth, tugging lightly at her lower lip. "I want everyone at that party tonight to know just who has a claim on you. To know just where you belong. You're mine, Hermione. I want them all to know that."

She went up on her toes to breathe across the shell of his ear, sending a shiver down his spine and a rush of blood to his groin. "Yours," she murmured. "All yours. And you're mine." She dragged one hand down his chest and wriggled it between them to mold the fabric of his trousers to his shaft, her fingers pressing at the tip of his cock.

Draco stifled a groan, his eyes hooding as desire spun through him. "Might not want to do that," he said. His voice dropped into a low rumble. "Unless you're intending to be late for the party."

Hermione's smile deepened and she tipped her head to give a coquettish glance at him from beneath her lashes. "No one said that we had to be on time," she said, giving him a soft purr as her fingers danced over his belt buckle and down the length of his zipper. "I wouldn't object to being a bit late."

Draco grabbed her waist and lifted her off her feet, sitting her on the top of his desk. He shoved her long, flowing skirts to her waist, exposing her black silk stockings. Hermione unzipped her bodice and shrugged out of the sleeves, freeing her breasts to his view. Draco ran his fingers over her throat, admiring the ribbon collar and dragon pendant, his mark of possession on her body. Hermione watched him, her eyes dark and hungry, as he clawed open his fancy robes, trousers dropping to his ankles. His cock rose up against his stomach, the head dark and dripping.

Hermione leaned back on the desk, her legs spread wide, and she licked her lips in invitation. Draco slammed his hands down beside her hips and looked her over with a growl rumbling deep in his throat. He pressed close to her, his cock rubbing against the slick folds of her body. Hermione canted her hips, urging him forward. "Yours," she said as her head fell back, her hair puddling on the desk's polished surface. She stroked her collar and pendant before running her hand down to cradle her breast. "Claim me, Draco. Make me yours."


End file.
